Their Feelings
by solusviscus
Summary: //...when he sees something that make her smile happily, it make his heart ache and this is the new feeling for him and he don't understand why he feel it...//
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hi there! This is my other fic for La Corda. This idea comes out from nowhere and this is my other imagination. In this story, Kahoko was a close friend with Hamai Misa and Kahoko often come to Tsukimori residence. I also put another pairing. I didn't own La Corda or its character. And sorry for my grammatical errors.

* * *

Tsukimori Len, an ice prince from Music Department at Seisou Gakuen who never care about anything else but violin can't understand something inside him that he never knew and felt before. Something that he didn't know exists inside him until he met her. She is the one and only girl who obtain his attention and she is the one who changed him. She is the one who slowly melted the ice inside him, but still he only showed the other side of him to her, not anyone else.

He always remembers anything that finally changed him. Her smile, her voice, her personality, and the way she looked at him with those eyes and her music. Because of her, he can enjoy the music. Even, he still remembers the first time when he met her and when she said she want to hear his music during the second selection. And when he played for the dolphin and…

'Stop it Len! Quit thinking of her!' the violin prodigy said mentally to himself.

Truth to be told. Since he goes home today, he couldn't stop himself for thinking of the certain someone. Since he saw the **only** girl who can enter his mind was talking and walking with his rival, the green haired pianist. And she looked happy. When she says something, sometime he is blushing and she is chuckling. Our prodigy began to thinking the possibility of their **togetherness **but until now, he couldn't find the answer and turn from the answer to the girl. Because of that, he can't practice properly.

'What is it getting into me? I can't even practice! Dear god, what happened to me?' for the several times that day, he made a mistake here and there. So not Tsukimori like.

Suddenly, someone knocks the door. "Len, could we talk for a moment?"

"Yes mother. Please come in."

Hamai Misa entered the room and gave Len a ticket.

"What is it?"

"The ticket for you. I'm taking a part at the grand opening of this amusement park next week. You could bring Kahoko-chan with you." Hamai Misa said.

"Thank you. But why Hino?" Len asked.

"There's a fireworks after I played and I'm sure she would like it." She said and went out, but before she close the door, she said "And your father want to talk to you. He is in the living room." With that, the door was closed. Sighing, he puts the violin to its case carefully.

* * *

"Father, do you want to talk with me?"

"Yes, please sit down."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Len, are you the one who play the violin?"

"Yes, and I know it sounds horrible."

"And why is that? Do you have something that bothering your mind?"

Len can't say anything. He doesn't know whether to tell his father or not. Without them knowing, someone was listening to their conversation, and the person is no other than Hamai Misa.

She knew what inside her son's mind. Something that can enter Len's brain beside music and the thing is the girl named Hino Kahoko. Hamai Misa knows Kahoko was the one who change Len and she's glad about that. And she knows because of it, Len will fall in love with Kahoko sooner or later. She also knew Len wouldn't recognize it. If he would, because he is a complete ice block then probably he'll deny it. So, she decided to take a part of Len's love life. Even, she already has a plan.

First, she must become a close friend with Kahoko, and she'll invite her to Tsukimori residence as often as possible. This is success already.

Second, she will ask Len to bring Kahoko to every concert where she takes a part. Until now, she is success to make them go four times, and with next week, it's become five.

The more time they spend together, the sooner they'll end up together. But, Len is too dense if it comes to his feelings and he is stubborn. The same goes to Kahoko, but she is not stubborn. Sighing, she decide to come in and help Len to realize his feeling toward Kahoko tonight, or the day before the concert, if her plan works, Len and Kahoko will become a couple next Saturday.

She enters the room. "What are the two of you talking about?" she said and put her tea on the table and sits down.

"Something that bothering Len's mind."

"I think you should say it 'someone' not something."

Len was confused. How could his mother know about 'someone' thing? Seeing her son's reaction, she smile and says "You know Len, if you're really love her, you should tell her before she's taken by someone else."

"Who do you mean by 'her' mother?" Len asked.

"Kahoko-chan. Who else?" Hamai Misa said and sipped her tea.

Len was speechless. Kahoko? Why Kahoko? OK, Kahoko is the only girl who inside Len's mind all day but, does it mean he love her? Now Len is confused about his own feeling.

"Kahoko? You mean Hino Kahoko? The red haired girl who often come here to join you in your tea time, Misa?" Len's father asked.

Hamai Misa nodded and sipped her tea.

"Hmm... I think she is a lovely girl and a funny one."

"Yes. She is friendly and nice to talking with, that's why I like her, and she is a close friend of mine even if she is younger than me."

They are talking about Kahoko, but Len didn't join his parents because he is too shock that his parents talking about a girl in front of him. Finally, he recovers from his shock.

'I think I know where this conversation is going.' Len said mentally.

----Meanwhile at Hino residence---

"aachoo.." Hino Kahoko sneezing so suddenly.

"Are you alright Kaho?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then, why are you sneezing so suddenly?"

"Maybe someone talking about you Kaho." Her sister said.

"I don't know sis."

"By the way, I heard you are often come to Hamai Misa's house. Is that right?" her sister asked.

"What? Who is that telling you?" Kahoko asked. She is confused.

"Just answer me! Yes or no?"

"Hamai Misa the famous pianist? Her son is one of your friends, isn't he?" her mother asked.

Kahoko nodded and put the dishes to the sink and sit down again.

"I heard her son's name is Tsukimori Len." Her sister said and her voice is louder when she says Len's name. Then she looked at Kahoko. 'She is blushing when she hear his name? Hmm... Interesting.' Her sister said mentally and has a grin on her face. Her mother notices this too. Then she whispering something to Kimiko's(a/n: Kaho's sister name. I don't know the real name.) ears.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kahoko asked. She is curious.

"Well, we only discussing about you." Kimiko said. Kahoko only raise one of her eyebrow, and give what-do-you-mean look.

"We are curious why you blushing when your sister says 'Tsukimori Len'. Say Kaho, do you like him?" her mother said.

"Of course I like him. He is my friend."

"Not in that way you moron. But like him more than a friend." Kimiko said.

"Hey! I'm not a moron you know!" protest Kahoko. After awhile, she is aware of what her sister talking. She is blushing and her face is almost as red as her hair.

"Mom, maybe we can take it as a yes." Kimiko said to her mother.

"W-what ?! Mother, why are you asking that question? And why are saying that, sis?"

"You don't like him?" her mother asked, but it's more like a statement than a question.

"O-Of course not." Kahoko said still blushing.

"Mom, we're wrong. She is not like him." Kimiko said.

Hearing this, Kahoko nodded her had not only once. She is not stopping nodding until Kimiko says "But she is in love with him." Kahoko's jaw dropped.

"Oh." Her mother said in the flat tone. "Kaho, bring here someday OK. I want see the man who steal my daughter heart with my own eyes."

Kahoko stand up and go to her room. Her face is redder than before. Maybe same as her hair. After Kimiko was sure Kahoko out of earshot. She is laughing like a maniac.

"D-Did you see that? H-her expression is very funny and her face is like a lobster." She said between her laugh.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" her mother asked. Hearing this Kimiko stop laughing.

"Don't worry mom. I'm sure she'll fine even, Misa-san her self sure about that. If not, she wouldn't ask us to mention Tsukimori in front of Kaho's face."

"I hope."

"Don't worry, if we not do this, Kahoko wouldn't realize her feeling. She is too dense to notice it and it can take a long time for her to get a boyfriend."

"But you're still enjoying doing it, aren't you?"

Kimiko only give a grin. She knows that her mother is afraid about Kahoko's love life.

---back to Tsukimori residence---

At Tsukimori residence, the parents are still talking about Hino Kahoko.

Finally they're stop and one of them says "Len, I'm sure Hino-san will…" Len's father stop mid sentence because his son is not with them.

"Where is he?" he asked to his wife.

"Maybe he is going to his bedroom." Hamai Misa answered and drinks her tea. With that she goes out from the room to have another tea.

* * *

a/n: I hope you enjoy the story. I don't know Len father's name. Could someone tell me? And I'm sorry again for the grammatical errors. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

P.S: anonymous review is allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hi there! Thanks to you who gave a review. I didn't own La Corda or its character. And sorry for my grammatical errors.

* * *

'Oh my god! I'm late!' someone was running at the corridor. She was running like there's no tomorrow for her. When she is running, she accidentally bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry." She apologizes without seeing the victim.

"Hino?" the victim said. Hearing her victim know who she is, she looked up.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun. I'm so sorry. Why are you outside the classroom, by the way?" she asked.

"I…" before Ryoutaro could speak more word, Kahoko's scream interrupt him.

"AAHH!! I'M LATE!! I'm sorry again Tsuchiura-kun. See you." She said and run away. Ryoutaro only stood there. He stares blankly to the direction where she's gone.

'Late? But it's only 6:35 in the morning.' He thought. He is confused but, he didn't thinking of it because he has a thing to do.

* * *

'Finally! I'm here!' Kahoko scream happily inside her mind.

She is panting because all of the running. She only stood in front of the door. She is too afraid of the teacher.

What if sensei mad at me? I already late fourth time and this is my fifth. What if he gives me a detention? I could make her wait. What if…?

Before she could finish her third what if, the doors open.

"Hino?! Why are you standing in front of the door?" the one who opened the door asked. Confuse mix with shock.

"Uuum... Good morning Sasaki-kun."

"Good morning. Hino, why are you not coming inside?" Sasaki asked.

"Uuh... I'm afraid to go inside."

"Afraid? Why?"

"I afraid sensei will mad at me because I'm late again." Kahoko said.

"Late?" Sasaki asked, still confuse.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"You're afraid because you think you're late?"

Kahoko only nodding. Sasaki try to hold his laughter but, he can't. He is laughing out loud. Kahoko stare at him with a confused look. Even, their other classmate who in the class room stare at him with a look like they see a crazy or a weird person.

"Uumm… Sasaki-kun, is there something wrong with you?" Kahoko asked.

"O-oh i-it's nothing." He said between his laugh. "Hino, no need to be afraid. Sensei won't mad at you." He said after he is finishing laughing.

"Why did you say that?" Kahoko asked still confuse.

"Because you're not late anymore. It's only 6:45." Sasaki explained.

Kahoko frozen. '6:45?! You must be kidding me! In my watch it's 7:10 already and when I got up it were 6:40' Kahoko thought.

"Hino? Hello Hino. Earth to Hino!" Sasaki called her while waving his hand in front of her face. Finally, she comes back from her thought.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"Never mind that. And Hino, excuse me, I need to go." Sasaki said and with that, Kahoko give him a way, and then she come to the class room with a sour face while murmured something like 'must be Kimiko' or 'stupid older sister' or 'how could she enter my bedroom?' and 'why is she doing this to me?'

* * *

After she sits down at her desk, two her best friend, Mio and Nao come to her.

"Kaho-chan what's wrong?" Mio asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't just say 'nothing' with that look on your face." Nao said.

"C'mon! Tell us what happened. Before you come in, we heard Sasaki laugh out loud and we know the one who outside with him were you. Tell us Kaho-chan." Mio said.

"Pleeaaseee…" They give Kahoko their best puppy eyes.

Seeing this, Kahoko gave up. "OK! OK! I'll tell you two, but promise me you won't laugh like Sasaki did."

"Promise." They said in the same time.

Sighing, Kahoko tell them about what happened. Starting from when she woke up, going to school in a rush, bumping into Tsuchiura, and the part in front of the door. Kahoko also tell them about her slept quite late last night. Hearing this, they couldn't help but laughing like Sasaki did before.

"Hey! You promised me not to laugh." protest Kahoko.

"S-sorry b-but…" Nao tried to say something, but in the end, they just laughing like telling Kahoko how funny her story was.

"It's not funny at all." Kahoko said, pouting.

"We're sorry. By the way, why are you sleeping late last night?" Nao asked because she is the one who recover first.

"I was deep in thought."

"What are you thinking about, Kaho-chan?" this time, it's Mio's turn to ask.

"I…" Kahoko unsure whether to tell her friends or not. Then she remembers what she has been thinking and about what happened yesterday. Unknowing to her. She is unconsciously blushing. Mio and Nao notice her blush. They exchange their looks and have a smirk on their face like they know what in each other mind.

"Kaho-chan, you are not thinking about Tsukimori-kun again, are you?" Nao said with a suspicious look on her face.

"W-what?"

"Hey Nao, you're right. She is thinking about Tsukimori-kun." Mio said. Grinning.

"I am what?" Kahoko asked again to make sure her ears have a little problem.

"You are thinking about Tsukimori Len." Nao said in the flat tone.

"N-no. No. You're wrong. I'm not thinking about Tsukimori-kun now." Kahoko said still blushing. 'But I did thinking about him last night.' She added mentally.

"You said you're not thinking about him now, but…" Mio said.

"We asked you about last night. Not now." Finished Nao.

"Uuhh…" 'They are so good in this kind of things.' Kahoko thought.

"So…?" Mio and Nao asked.

Kahoko don't know what to say. She only hoped they didn't bring Tsukimori to the topic this time after what happened yesterday at her house. Fortunately for her, the bell rang and Mio and Nao must go to their own desk because they afraid the teacher will come soon. It's the first time in her life, Hino Kahoko was glad the bell was ringing.

* * *

Hino Kahoko gets a second luck this day. The school was dismissed earlier. The teacher said they have a meeting about something like an event for next week. Kahoko now walking toward the roof top. She is going to practice there today. When she arrives, she saw someone has come before her. This someone is no other than Tsukimori Len. Hearing the door open, he turn around only to find someone who bothering his mind. Actually he can avoid her or not see her or not come to the roof top where he know this is the place where she'll practice but, he can't do that because he have something he must give to her. Yup, he is going to give the ticket to her.

"H-hello Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko greet him with uneasiness in her voice and she can't look at him. Thanks to her mother and sister. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to give you something." He said ignoring her uneasiness.

"What is that, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked with a pure curiosity and she can use her normal tone now.

"This is for you." He said while give the ticket to her.

"Thank you. Uum… Tsukimori-kun."

"What?"

"Are you going to go with me?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Len asked her with his expressionless face.

"Uum… This is a ticket to the amusement park, isn't it?

"Yes. Hino, what exactly do you want to say?" he asked, couldn't hold his curiosity any longer.

"Uum… I don't know if you are like to go to the amusement park."

"I'm not."

"Then why?"

"Because my mother takes a part at the opening of that park. She'll have…let's say a concert and she want you to come and she also says, there's a firework in the end." Len explained

"Fireworks?" Kahoko asked with a cheerful tone and she act like a child who just got something she really wanted; now she forgetting her uneasiness, not only that, she even have a spark in her eyes. Seeing this, Len couldn't help but think she's cute and he gives her a nod.

Kahoko is very happy. It's been a long time since she saw the last fireworks and she **unconsciously** **hugging** Len. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know how happy I am." Kahoko hug him far too tight.

"L-let m-me g-go. C-can't b-breath." Len said to her. It's a good thing Kahoko didn't see his face, because he is blushing so madly. Maybe redder than Kahoko's hair. Hearing this and realizing what she just doing, Kahoko let go of him. She is blushing like Len but, Len's face already back to normal.

"I-I'm s-sorry T-Tsukimori-kun."

"It's OK. I need to practice. Excuse me." With that, he leaves her.

Kahoko begin to practice. At 2:30pm, Kahoko finished her practice and go to visit her friend. Unfortunately for them, someone saw the whole scene when Kahoko hugs Len and this someone also saw Len's face, but didn't see Kahoko's.

* * *

a/n: this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter still in the same day. Thanks for reading and don't forget give me a review. See you guys! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: This is the 3****rd**** chapter. Sorry for the very late update. Thank you for your review. La Corda d'oro is not belonged to me.**

* * *

In the one of the practice room at Seisou Academy, our prodigy is sighing with frustration. He still can't play the violin properly, even if this one is better than yesterday, it's still not as perfect as usual and it's because of the woman he met two hours ago. Remembering about her just make him remembers the event at the rooftop. Just hear her name, he will remember and worse, unconsciously he'll blushing or have a shade of color pink or red on his cheek, like when he talked with Kazuki after he gave the ticket to her.

--- Flashback ---

Len close the door toward the rooftop. He has a glint of pink on his face.

'Calm down Len, she didn't mean it. It was an accident.' Len said mentally to calm his self. His heartbeat is faster than usual. 'Why is my heart beat faster when she hugging me?' he asked himself. Knowing he wouldn't get the answer, he starts walking to the practice room.

~000~

On the way, he meets his senpai who running to him and calling his name.

"What do you want, Hihara-senpai?" he asked

"Tsukimori, I want to ask something to you."

"Make it quick, I need to practice." He said coldly. He also notice that his senpai bring a bread in his hands.

"OK. OK, gee, no need to being too cold, Tsukimori."

"I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait! I haven't said what I want to ask." Kazuki said and grab Len's arm.

"I said make it quick, senpai."

"OK! Do know where Kaho-chan is?" Kazaki asked as he moves his hands from Len's arm but, he didn't receive an answer from his kouhai.

"Oi Tsukimori! Are you listening to me? Tskimori! "

His senpai's voice wakes him and without answering Kazuki's question, he walk away leaving Kazuki with his confusedness.

"What's wrong with him? I swear I saw a shade of pink on his cheek. Was he blushing? And he hasn't answered me yet." Kazuki talked to no one in particular.

--- End of Flashback---

Sighing again, Len puts his violin in its case and decide to go home.

* * *

When he arrives at the house, the maid informs him that his mother is waiting for him in the garden. When he arrive, he see not only his mother who is there but also a woman wearing Seisou Academy Gen-Ed uniform and the woman is no other than Hino Kahoko. After the event at the rooftop, he doesn't know how to react in front of her. Then, something comes to his brain.

'If Hino is coming today, then mother will know about that, probably she know it since yesterday. If that so, why is she want me to give the ticket to Hino? She can give it by her self.' Len thought.

Hamai Misa realizes that her son hasn't come yet. She is about to call the maid, but something caught her eyes. Her son is leaning on the doorsill, arm crossed and he is like deep in thought. Kahoko stop talking when she realizes that her companion doesn't listen to her. Then she follow Misa's gaze and her eyes landed on Len who is still leaning on the doorsill. Now, that Len is here, she's sure he'll join them as usual. Usually, she'll happy if Len join them but, not today. She is too embarrassed to meet him, even when Misa talked about her son that afternoon, Kahoko didn't pay any attention to what the older woman talking instead of listening, she remember the event at the rooftop.

"Len, what are you doing there? Come here." Hamai Misa's voice brings him back and he comes to them.

"Good afternoon mother, Hino-san." Len greet the two woman but without looking to Kahoko.

"G-good a-afternoon T-Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko greet him back. Instead looking to Len, she found her lap is more interesting today.

Noticing the awkwardness between the teens, the famous pianist curious and decide to ask. "What's wrong with you two?"

"N-nothing/ nothing is wrong." They answer in the same time.

Hearing the tone Kahoko use, Misa knows there's something happen between the two. Kahoko, she is not a good actress. 'I want to know what happen and I'll find it sooner or later.' She said mentally.

"Len, why are you not sit down beside Kaho-chan as usual?" she asked her son.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm afraid I can't join you today. I have something to do." Len said and walk away as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong with him? Anyway, back to the topic, you said there's a new cake shop near the rail station, isn't it?" she turns her attention back to the younger woman.

"Yes, the cakes there are very delicious and cheap too."

"Have you go there?"

"No, I haven't. When my friends went there, I can't go with them so; they only bring the cake for me and it was very delicious!"

"What is the shop's name?"

"Hmm… wait a minute. I forget it but there's a 'sweet' in the middle of it."

"My sweet delicious darling"

"That's it! That's the name. Where are you finding it Misa-san?"

"My friends tell me. Come on Kahoko, I'll bring Len and we'll go there." Misa said and he stands up, ready to drag her son.

"Wait! I think Tsukimori-kun is…" Kahoko try to stop the older woman but, too late she's already inside the house when Kahoko says the last word "… busy"

* * *

Now, in the corner at 'My Sweet Delicious Darling' the two teens only sit in the awkward silent. One of them only playing with the straw of the juice as she looking outside the window while the other reading the book which he read when his mother drag him out from his cozy room. Neither of them dares to open the conversation first.

In the other side of the shop, two women are looking toward them.

"What's wrong with Kaho-chan? It's strange to see her not eating one cake at all. Usually she can eat three or more."

"I don't know. Today, when I was talking about Len, she didn't listen to me and, she is like in another world and after a while she will shook her head while blushing."

"Hahaha… you'll know the reason soon."

"You mean, you know the reason?"

"Of course I am. That's why I called you and, the reason is including Tsukimori-kun."

"Tell me"

The woman tells Hamai Misa about her son and her 'future daughter' and she can only chuckling and imagine that. Oh, how she want to see that with her own eyes.

~000~

The redhead who looking outside see something that make her smile happily. Her companion who sits opposite her notice this, he stops from reading and also looking outside. When he sees something that make her smile happily, it make his heart ache, and this is the new feeling for him and he don't understand why he feel it. Being an ice prince as usual, he decide to ignore the feeling but, he can't ignore the fact that he is jealous even if he doesn't aware of that.

* * *

**A/n: chapter 3 is finish. What is something that can make an ice prince at Seisou Academy** **jealous? You'll find it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I have no Beta. Don't forget to review. Thank you and see you.**


End file.
